1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including pillars passing through a stack.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory devices including memory cells that are arranged in a three dimensional structure are well known in the art. A 3D semiconductor memory device may include a stack including alternating layers of insulating layers and conductive patterns, and vertical channel layers passing through the stack. As the disposition density of the channel layers is increased to improve the degree of integration, various defects may be caused during a manufacturing process of a 3D semiconductor memory device. Hence, improved 3D semiconductor memory devices and methods for making them are desirable.